


От старых привычек трудно избавиться

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Наверно, это эмпатия, решает она, потому что у нее нет абсолютно никакого повода для грусти.





	От старых привычек трудно избавиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [old habits die hard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360144) by rewindclunkplay. 



> Когда Рори провалился в трещину во времени.

Эйми Понд просыпается после беспокойного сна, полного кошмаров. Она лениво потягивается и говорит. – Я совершенно не выспалась.

Комната не отвечает ей, потому что комната – всего лишь комната. Вместо этого комната молчит и Эйми остается только гадать, зачем она разговаривает сама с собой. 

Она чистит зубы и сплевывает воду в раковину, а когда заканчивает умываться, поворачивается в сторону спальни и спрашивает. - Почему так холодно? – И только потом понимает, что здесь нет никого кроме нее. 

\- Боже, я превращаюсь в Доктора, бубню всякий вздор себе под нос, - недовольно бурчит она, слишком поглощенная поисками свитера, чтобы заметить, что бубнит всякий вздор себе под нос.

Она находит кофеварку (на самом деле их тут полно) и делает себе кофе, а потом заваривает чай. Доктор появляется как раз в тот момент, когда она размешивает сахар в своей чашке.

\- Почему ты сделала и кофе _и_ чай?

Она смотрит на него, а потом на две чашки перед собой, словно она и не видела, что их две, пока он не сказал ей об этом. Она пристально изучает их, озадаченная, а потом неуверенно говорит. – Чай для тебя, разве нет? Ты не любишь кофе, ты любишь чай.

И во взгляде Доктора вдруг так много горя и боли, что ее сердце почти пропускает удар, и она понимает, что ей тоже очень грустно. Наверно, это эмпатия, решает она, потому что у нее нет абсолютно никакого повода для грусти. Все время и пространство находится на кончиках ее пальцев (ну, ладно, точнее стоит рядом и смотрит на чашку с чаем, но смысл то в том, что она может отправиться с ним куда угодно), и главное - Доктор с ней. Это все, чего она всегда хотела, все, о чем всегда мечтала… она вытерпела годы насмешек и бесчисленных психиатров, а это все была правда.

Так с какой стати ей грустить?

\- Говорят, что от старых привычек трудно избавиться.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, Доктор.

Он гладит ее по щеке, а потом порывисто обнимает. 

\- Знаешь что. Давай передохнем. Отправимся в какое-нибудь славное местечко. 

\- Например, куда?

Он бросает на нее еще один грустный взгляд и потом говорит. – Тебе же нравится искусство, да?

Она кивает, и, отодвинув от себя кофе, потягивает чай.


End file.
